Recently, there are provided IT devices such as a server, a storage, and a network device and various methods for monitoring conditions (an activation condition and the like) of various services (hereinafter, referred to as “IT services”) implemented by using the IT devices.
For example, the following method can be exemplified. A system for monitoring (hereinafter, referred to as a “monitoring system”) acquires information (a monitoring message and the like) indicating conditions of monitoring targets (IT services, IT devices, and the like) in real time, and outputs the information through a display or the like. In addition, there is a method of monitoring the information by a monitoring operator. In addition, the information, which indicates the monitoring target conditions, includes information which indicates that a failure occurs in the monitoring target, and test results of various test items (a response time period, a CPU usage rate, and the like) performed with predetermined time intervals in order to confirm the activation condition of the monitoring target.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method of performing automatic identification data processing. The method includes: storing a plurality of tag identifications; storing a plurality of positions such that each tag identification is associated with at least one position; storing information having a plurality of attributes such that each tag identification is associated with one or a plurality of attributes; creating a hierarchy on the basis of at least one of the attributes or at least one of the positions which are associated with the plurality of tag identifications; and displaying at least some positions and at least some information pieces, which are associated with the respective tag identifications, in the form of boxes corresponding to the hierarchy. Further, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of hierarchically visualizing data in the structure having the form of boxes known as a tree map.